Naruto Strikers Football
by Black Airs
Summary: En un rincón de Japón existe una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, allí asisten estudiantes con grandes sueños y aspiraciones. Nuestra historia comienza tras la llegada de Saito, un joven de 16 años que llego debido al trabajo de su tutor Colbert. Sus
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí traigo otro fic que tengo pensado desde hace tiempo espero y les guste

Índice:

En un rincón de Japón existe una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, allí asisten estudiantes con grandes sueños y aspiraciones.

Nuestra historia comienza tras la llegada de Saito, un joven de 16 años que llego debido al trabajo de su tutor Colbert. Sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño y por tanto no tiene recuerdo alguno de estos. Saito es un chico de actitud indiferente hacia los demás que casi no demuestra emociones y muy pocas veces se lo ve sonreír. Colbert al ser un hombre de negocios y gran amigo de los padres de Saito, decidió ocuparse de él tras la muerte de estos. Mando a Saito a la Secundaria Konoha para que hiciera amigos, y cambie un poco su actitud.

Luego de llenar las formulas y pasado los meses llego el día en que Saito asista a su primer día de clases...

Saito ya estás listo - le llama su tutor mientras tomaba un poco de café- recuerda que es tu primer día de clases

El chico se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación ya con el uniforme de su nueva escuela puesto

Este niño es todo un caso - hace un pausa para ver la hora en su reloj de mano - se me hace tarde, apresúrate y no llegues tarde el primer día de clases - le grita antes de irse a su trabajo

Saito solo se quedo ahí sin inmutarse da un suspiro y se levanta toma algo de desayunar cuando termina sale de su casa y se dirige a su nueva escuela durante el camino se fija en el vecindario donde vivían pero no tenía mucho interés en ver todo el lugar ya que al transferirse mucho estaba acostumbrado a mudarse, solamente siguió su camino

Supongo que será igual de aburrido que en las escuelas anteriores - decía a la vez que suspiraba

Siguió su camino al llegar a la institución se fue directo al pizarrón donde se supone que tenía que ver en qué clase le tocaría

Al llegar ve a muchos chicos y chicas del instituto al no tener mucho interés en eso empieza a buscar en el pizarrón el salón que le correspondía

Veamos... estoy en la clase 2-A - menciona al encontrar su nombre en la lista - esto será muy aburrido con... - comienza a decir pero es interrumpido por un chica de cabello rosa

¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo? - pregunta la chica parándose frente a saito con sus brazos en la espalda

Saito voltea a ver de quien era esa voz, cuando logra ver a la chica pelirosa sonriendo se sorprende y justo en ese momento en su cabeza aparece la imagen de un chica muy parecida a la pelirosa con la excepción que el cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Louise - decía alegremente la chica

Hikari - dijo en forma de susurro el cual fue casi inaudible

¿Dijiste algo? - pregunta la joven

Nada olvídalo, mi nombre es Saito - responde la pregunta de Louise - por que al ver a esta chica la recordé a ella - piensa el pelinegro

Gusto en conocer Saito, al parecer estamos en la misma clase - parándose a su lado mientras señalaba con su dedo su nombre en la pizarra y efectivamente ahí está su nombre con el mismo número de salón que saito

... - se queda viendo el nombre de la pelirosa pero no mostraba mucho interés ya que sus ojos mostraban un mirada aburrida

¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta Louise al ver que el chico no decía nada

Justo en ese momento una chica pelinegro se acerca a ambos pero su actitud no era la mejor al parecer era de las que se creían las reinas de la escuela las denominadas "divas"

Vaya vaya mira quien está de vuelta este año - dice de forma creída

¿Qué es lo que quieres Siesta? - pregunta claramente molesta la pelirosa

Que tono es ese para la futura presidenta de la clase 2-A - menciona mostrando orgullo en algo que aun no pasaba

¿Cómo puedes decir eso ni siquiera han comenzado las elecciones? - le comenta muy convencida

Como digas cero no Louise - después de decir eso se da cuenta de la presencia del chico nuevo - hola - dice con un voz provocativa a la misma vez que se pone junto a Saito y esta lo le abraza del brazo derecho del chico - ¿cómo te llamas?

Saito - le responde sin mucho interés en lo que ella hacia

Oh ¿qué pasa? - pregunta al notar la indiferencia del chico cada vez acercándose más a los labios el pelinegro - dime ¿votaras por mi? - decía con la misma voz provocativa que antes ya estando a centímetros de besarlo

¡Suéltalo! - grita molesta Louise sujetando del brazo izquierdo a Saito pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonroja y lo suelta rápidamente

Porque siempre te metes en mi camino - le dice molesta la pelinegra

Tu eres la que siempre se mete donde no la llaman - muy molesta

Así empiezan a discutir las chicas estando ambas muy molesta no habría nadie capaz de detenerlas

Sabía que cambiar de escuela seria una molestia - dijo Saito viendo como discutían a las dos chicas que apenas y conocía

De pronto llega un joven rubio de ojos azules a ver qué pasa después de todo quien no iba a oír como discutían esas dos muchachas

Oigan oigan, apenas es el primer día y ya encontraron algo por que discutir - dijo el rubio acercándose a las dos chicas

¡CALLATE NARUTO! - le gritan ambas al unisonó lo cual les molesto a ambas

Qué problema ¿ha? - dice al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que Saito estaba entre las dos chicas que se encontraban peleando y se acerca al pelinegro

En ese momento Louise y Siesta se dan cuenta de que Naruto y Saito comienzan a hablar

Oye ¿este bien? - pregunta amablemente el rubio- que hacías junto a ellas, sabes cuándo se ponen a discutir no paran bueno solo existe un persona que puede detenerlas - dice el rubio imaginándose la escena de esas dos y un pelirosa de ojos color jade deteniéndolas

... - el pelinegro no dice nada solo se queda viendo al recién llegado rubio

¿Hm? dime cómo te llamas - pregunto interesado naruto

Saito - responde de forma indiferentemente el chico

Encantado Saito, mi nombre es Naruto. —El rubio le saludo cortésmente. —A partir de hoy somos compañeros

Acaso tu también - dijo el chico pero es interrumpido por Naruto

Si voy a la misma clase que tu - dijo sonriendo

Ven alejémonos de ese par de locas - dijo empezando a jalar al pelinegro

Las chicas al estar tan metidas en su pelea no se dan cuenta de la partida de los dos chicos cuando estos ya están un poco alejados de ellas ambos se detienen a hablar

Será mejor irnos a nuestro salón o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase - dice el rubio empezando a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba su salón de clases

caminan un poco ya que el salón de los chicos se encuentra en el segundo piso de la instalación, al ingresar al salón se dan cuenta de que el maestro aun no llega así que se toman su tiempo para acomodarse

¡Saito! ven siéntate aquí -le llama Naruto al pelinegro mostrándole un pupitre junto al suyo

Está bien - dice acercándose y sentándose donde le había indicado el rubio- por cierto ¿quién es ella? - pregunta señalando a un chica de cabello negro azulado con los ojos color perla

¿Quién? - dice volteando a ver a quien apuntaba Saito y se da cuenta de que era la chica hyuga quien lo estaba mirando- Ahh ella es Hinata una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase- responde la pregunta del chica en ese momento Hinata se da cuenta de que Naruto también la estaba mirando y voltea a ver a otro lado con el rostro sonrojado

Ya veo - dice viendo al frente donde estaba el pizarrón - vaya ahí varias personas raras en esta escuela tal vez sea un poco interesante estar aquí- piensa el nuevo estudiante

Justo en ese momento entran Louise y Siesta al salón ambas pasan saludando al pelinegro pero este al estar distraído no se cuenta del acto de las chicas

Vaya ¿parece que le molesto lo que paso hace un rato? - piensa la chica al ver como Saito no le devolvía el saludo

Tsk por culpa de Louise ni siquiera volteo a verme - piensa molesta la pelinegra al ver como por primera vez louise la hacía quedar mal

A los pocos minutos entre el maestro encargado de esa clase

Muy bien todo mundo a su lugar - dijo el maestro, es un hombre de cabello color plata con un clase de mascara blanca cubriendo su boca - veo varias caras nuevas para los que no me conozco mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré el maestro a cargo de darles la materia de matemáticas, esta demás decir que quiero su mayor desempeño en esta materia ya que este año planeo hacerles muchos exámenes y espero que estén listo sobre todo un rubio de ojos azules - dice viendo al rubio mencionado

Se levanta bruscamente- oh vamos el año pasado estuve muy bien

No es verdad, pasaste por que hinata accedió a ayudarte a estudiar para tus exámenes finales - dijo viendo al rubio - bueno basta de charlas habrán su libro en la página 45

Oye Naruto - dijo saito en voz baja para que el maestro no lo escuchara

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta hablando en el mismo tono que Saito

Por si no te has dado cuenta hinata no ha aparado de mirarte desde hace un rato - dice señalando a la hyuga

¿En serio? - voltea a ver a la hyuga y ciertamente estaba Hinata mirándolo, pero al darse cuenta mira a otro lado- ¡es verdad!.. Oye Saito

¿Qué? - dice el pelinegro

Dime... tengo algo en el rostro - pregunta el rubio por desgracia olvidando que estaban en clase y hablando normalmente

No que yo vea - responde saito viendo al frente del salón y se da cuenta de que kakashi está enfrente de él y de naruto parado con los brazos cruzados

Ustedes dos, tienen algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase - dijo Kakashi viéndolos fijamente

No sensei - dice Naruto levantándose de su pupitre Saito solo se queda ahí sentado viendo al maestro

Muy bien como es el primer día lo pasare por alto esta vez - dice regresando a escribir a la pizarra pero de repente se detiene a medio camino y gira un poco dirigiendo su mirada a Saito- es la primera vez que te veo te pediría que te presentaras a la clase pero sería una molestia, déjame decirte algo, te recomiendo que te alejes de Naruto el solo salve causar problemas - después de decir eso continua su camino hacia el pizarrón

Eso no es cierto - grita Naruto mientras todos sus compañeros se reían de el

A los pocos minutos suena el timbre anunciando el descanso para almorzar, todos salen da clase dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la institución

Oye Saito vemos a almorzar antes de que se acabe la comida de la tienda - exclama sonriendo Naruto

Está bien - dijo mostrando un leve sonrisa el pelinegro era raro que el sonriera, apenas y era el primer día y ya había encontrado un amigo y la personalidad de Naruto se parecía a la de alguien que conocía

Lo siento Naruto - dijo ella desde atrás de los dos chicos- pero Saito irá a comer conmigo ¿verdad? - decía sujetando el brazo de saito

Que acaso no te da vergüenza hacer eso en público, se nota que estas desesperada - menciona la pelirrosa

La que está desesperada eres tú, además nadie te ah llamado - dice retando a Louise

¡Oigan! ya basta que no se cansan de discutir por cualquier cosa - dice mientras sujeta a Saito de la camisa y comienza a jalarlo fuera del salón

¡NARUTO! - gritan ambas chicas

Ya fuera del salón comienza a bajar la escaleras para llegar a la cafetería que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela durante el transcurso los chicos pasan por la cancha de futbol de la secundaria

Bueno aquí no creo que vengan ese par de locas - dice deteniéndose y sentándose en una de las bancas que estaban a la parte del campo de futbol

... - saito no dice nada solo se queda ahí parado viendo la cancha, en ese momento el rostro de saito no está indiferente como siempre si no que demostrar nostalgia al ver ese enorme campo

Oye dime algo, acaso tu no le hablas a las mujeres, podrías intentar detenerlas -dijo Naruto

No tengo interés en eso - responde Saito

Eres un poco raro - afirma Naruto al ver la forma de actuar del chico

¿Oye tienen un equipo de futbol? - pregunta mostrando interés

¡Claro! esta año competiremos de nuevo en el torneo de kantou, dime tu ¿juegas?

Solía jugar hace algunos años también entrenaba con mi tutor Colbert - decía a la vez que recordaba cuando solía jugar en un equipo de futbol

¿Tutor y tus padres? - pregunta algo nervioso

Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo solamente tenía un año - dice viendo al cielo

Naruto solamente baja la cabeza un poco apenado - lo siento - son las únicas palabras pudo decir el rubio

No te preocupes - dice muy tranquilo

Mis padres murieron también cuando yo tenía alrededor de 8 años... así que puedo entender un poco

También lamento lo de tus padres, pero me alegra el conocer a alguien que le paso lo mismo que a mí - dijo este sonriendo levemente

Naruto solo se queda parado ahí sonriendo hasta que recibe un balonazo en la cara debido a la fuerza que llevaba el balón Naruto cae sentado al suelo- auch ¡mi cara! eso dolió

Oye te encuentras bien lo siento mu- decía un chico castaño- pero si solo eres tu Naruto - dice al ver a quien había golpeado

Eh Kiba por que no tienes más cuidado - dice molesto sujetándose la nariz que estaba roja del golpe

Vamos naruto no seas tan llorón

Eres un mald- iba a decir pero es interrumpido por Kiba el cual le pregunta algo al rubio

Lo conoces Naruto- le pregunta al ver al chico al lado del rubio

Claro es un nuevo estudiante - responde a Kiba y voltea a ver a Saito - el es kiba Inuzuka el también va a nuestro salón - le presenta al pelinegro el castaño

Hola mucho gusto - dice extendiendo su mano

Saito solamente estrecha la mano del chico-perro sin decir nada aunque no recordaba haberlo visto en clase

Oye Naruto ¿por qué no vienen a jugar con nosotros? podemos formar dos equipos - invita a los dos chicos el Inuzuka

Claro por mí no hay problema será divertido, tú que dice Saito - dijo un naruto emocionado

Está bien - dice un poco interesado el pelinegro

No te entusiasmas con nada verdad - decía el rubio al ver la actitud de su nuevo amigo

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 2 aquí ya comienza el futbol XD espero y les guste

Capitulo 2

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Naruto y Saito habían sido invitados a jugar al futbol por Kiba. Luego de formar los equipos se dispusieron a jugar.

Bien entonces seremos Saito, Shino, Chouji y yo – dice Naruto señalando a cada chico que menciona

Mi equipo será Lee, Neji, Shikamaru y yo - dijo este yendo hacia una de las porterías mientras su equipo lo seguía – por cierto Sai quieres ayudarnos – dirigiéndose al chico el cual estaba sentado en el pasto dibujando los arboles que estaban a un lado del campo de soccer

Que sucede- deja de pintar y se levanta y se dirige en donde esta kiba

Podrías ayudarnos necesitamos un árbitro – pregunta el chico-perro

Claro, no hay problema – responde sonriendo

Muy bien toma – le dice lanzándole una moneda a Sai

Muy bien empecemos – dice el chico pálido al lanzar al aire la moneda- cara o cruz – pregunta a ambos equipos antes que la moneda caiga al suelo

Cara – eligió Naruto pero por desgracia para esta cae la que había elegido Kiba

Callo cruz tu equipo empieza kiba – dice recogiendo la moneda y poniéndose en medio del campo para dar inicio al partido

Bien – dijo alegre el castaño

Rayos –atina a decir el rubio

No te preocupes Naruto, no es la gran cosa –dijo en un tono frio

Cla... claro –dice Naruto al ver la forma de actuar de su amigo – y bien quien será el portero

Yo lo hare – dice Shino asustando a Naruto ya que se encontraba detrás de él – déjenmelo a mí – mientras se iba a colocar a la portería que les correspondía

Naruto, yo jugare como delantero – dijo Saito poniéndose en la posición que eligió

Está bien, entonces yo seré medio campista – empezando a emocionarse ya que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había jugado con sus otros compañeros

Entonces yo me quedare en la defensa – dice el gordito del equipo mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas

Oye Chouji al menos podrías dejar de comer durante el juego – viendo con el chico seguía comiendo

No puedo necesitaremos mucha energía si queremos ganar - dijo sin dejar de comer

Los chicos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones, Saito delantero, Naruto mediocampista, Chouji Defensor y Shino Portero. Mientras que en el Equipo de Kiba, Neji era portero, Shikamaru Defensa, Kiba mediocampista y Rock Lee delantero. Sai toca el silbato y el juego comienza.

Kiba es el primero en hacer un movimiento pasándole el balón a Rock Lee este al recibir la pelota comienza a avanzar por el campo , Saito trata de quitarle el balón pero Lee con un buen movimiento lo evade entonces Naruto se dirige al cejudo intentado arrebatarle el balón cuando llega donde el cejotas se detiene frente a Lee el cual a no ver por donde pasar al rubio le regresa el balón a Kiba el cual pasa muy rápido al lado de Naruto dejándolo atrás y sigue corriendo con la pelota en su posesión pero Chouji aparece justo enfrente del castaño y trata de quitarle el balón a Kiba sin resultado alguno después de dejar a Chouji atrás el chico-perro golpea el balón hacia arriba de pronto Lee aparece en dirección donde Kiba había mandado el balón recibiendo el pase de este

¡KONOHA SENNPUU!, exclama al golpear el balón en el cual se empieza a formar un pequeño huracán formado de hojas impulsando al balón a una gran velocidad este pasa al lado del rostro de Shino sin que este pudiera reaccionar al gran tiro de Rock Lee

Impo… imposible – dice Shino sorprendido al no poder ni siquiera ver por donde paso el tiro del cejudo

Lee… es increíble no me sorprende que sea titular – comenta a ver el tiro del chico mencionado

…. – Saito solo se queda viendo directamente a Lee ya que no esperaba ver esa clase de técnicas

Vamos recién empezamos y ya vamos ganando, ¿ya se quieren rendir? – reta a Naruto y su equipo el castaño

¡Jamás! Yo no retrocedo y tampoco me rindo – dice muy decidido el rubio – vamos Saito

Si - dime asintiendo con la cabeza

Reanudaron el juego Saito le pasa el balón a Naruto para reiniciar el partido el rubio el tener la pelota comienza a avanzar por el campo con una gran rapidez que demostraba que tanto se estaba esforzando Kiba es el primero en marcar a Naruto pero este lo evade levantado el balón por encima de él después aparece Lee frente a Naruto este da un pase hacia atrás y Saito da un pase alto devolviéndole el balón al rubio mientras empieza a corre poniendose casi a la par de Naruto, dejando atrás a Kiba y Lee, Naruto le da un pase a Saito al recibir el balón Shikamaru se barre pero el pelinegro levante el balón a la vez que salta cayendo al suelo con la pelota junta a su pie al caer levanta la vista y manda un pase a Naruto que se encontraba un poco más adelante que él, Naruto al momento de recibir la pelota la golpe con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta se dirigía a la portería donde estaba Neji

Es inútil Naruto – dijo sonriendo el chico al ver como el balón se acerca a él - ¡Hakesho Kaiten! – dijo este comenzando a girar entonces empieza a crear un esfera de energía a su alrededor la cual detiene el balón con mucha facilidad quedando en las manos de portero Neji

Tsk tu también puedes hacer ese tipo de técnica – dice decepcionado al ver como se disparo fue detenido muy fácilmente

Neji y lee son unos de los mejores jugadores del equipo, antes habían otros jugadores más fuertes pero todos se han separado del equipo – decía el castaño al recordar el año anterior todos los jugares fuerte que tenían en el equipo

Jugadores más fuerte – piensa Saito mientras ve a Lee y Neji

Piiiip – se escucha el silbato

FINA DEL JUEGO – grita Sai con ambos brazos en alto

Maldición perdimos - dice el rubio un poco molesto pero por unos segundos ya que después sonríe muy emocionadamente - ESO FUE REALMENTE DIVERTIDO NO IMPORTA QUE PERDIERAMOS – grita muy feliz

Naruto el receso termino tenemos que volver a clases – dice Saito al ver los demás estudiantes entrando a la escuela dirigiéndose a sus salones

Después de pasar comprando algo para comer y tomar un ducha muy ligeramente se dirigen a sus salón de clase, luego de que todas las clases terminar todo se alistan para ir a sus casas

Neji nos vamos – dijo Hinata a su primo

Si vámonos – responde el chico hyuga

Oigan espérenme puedo acompañarlos – llega el Inuzuka respirando agitadamente por haber corrido

Claro Kiba vámonos – dice Neji emprendiendo camino hacia sus casas

Adiós – se despide un pelirosa de ojos color jade – hasta mañana

Ahí va otra vez- comenta una de las chicas del salón

No puede dejar de pensar en Sasuke aunque asista a otra secundaria – dice otra chica

Que importa, nos vamos – dijo otra saliendo del salón seguida de las otras dos chicas

Saito el cual estaba guardando sus cuadernos para irse se le acerca una chica pelirrosa este al darse cuando voltea a ver a la chica

Etto… lamento mucho lo que sucedió esta mañana – asiendo una pequeña reverencia – espero y podemos ser buenos amigos - dijo con una sonrisa Louise

Justo en ese momento de nuevo llego a la cabeza de Saito la imagen de la chica rubia muy parecida a Louise – no te preocupes por algo como eso, no le tomes importancia – dijo Saito mientras salía del salón para irse a su casa

Louise solo se queda viendo con el chico se iba pero se sentía feliz al ver que Saito no estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en esa misma mañana lo que Louise no sabía era que estaba siendo espiada por alguien

Tsk… se me adelanto – dijo una molesta Siesta la cual estaba oculta a un costado de la puerta por la cual se entraba al salón – después me la pagaras zero no Louise – dice antes de irse

Cuando Saito sale del instituto se encuentra con Naruto en el camino más precisamente el en portón de entrada de konoha

Hey Saito vamos a tomar algo – invita al chico

Claro… Colbert dijo que llegaría hasta tarde así que creo que no habrá problema – dice el chico aceptando la invitación del rubio

Ambos comienzan a caminar Caruto le dice a Saito que él conoce un buen restaurante, ya decididos ambos emprenden camino hacia el lugar que Naruto dijo

Oye Naruto – llama al rubio obteniendo su atención – lo eh pensado un poco y decidí unirme al club de futbol

¡En serio! – Se emociona al oír lo que dice el pelinegro – yo también estaba pensando en unirme al club de nuevo

Cerca del lugar pasaba un grupo de 3 personas los cuales habían salido mucho antes que ellos de konoha al pasar frente al restaurante uno de ellos los reconoce

Pero... si es Na... Naruto – dice nerviosa la ojiperla

Te sientes bien Hinata- pregunta un poco preocupado Kiba al ver la cara roja de la hyuga

Ah sí, sí estoy bien no te preocupes – dice intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Neji nota la actitud rara de su prima y dirige su mirada a donde Hinata había visto anterior mente y logra ver a Naruto - ese no es Naruto

Donde – pregunta Kiba intentando encontrar al rubio el cual encuentra sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante – si es el vamos – dice jalando del brazo a Hinata

Es... espera Kiba – dice nerviosa y aun ruborizada la pobre chica

Hola chicos ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunta a los dos Kiba aun teniendo a Hinata sujetada

¿Kiba? Que están haciendo aquí – pregunta el rubio al ver a los chicos los cuales se supone que se habían ido a sus casas

Estamos ayudando a hinata con sus comprar – responde Kiba

Ya veo – dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata la cual al sentir su mirada se sonroja aun más de lo que ya estaba

Mmm tu eres el chico de hoy…. Saito verdad – decía Kiba al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro chico

Si – responde con aburrimiento el chico ya le había pregunta su nombre varias veces en el mismo día

Podemos acompañarlos – pregunta el Inuzuka

Claro no hay problema – dijo el rubio

Los tres chicos se sientan en la misma mesa que Naruto y pasan un rato hablando durante el tiempo que hablaban Hinata no dejaba de ver a al rubio

Entonces ¿se unirán al club de futbol? – pregunta Kiba después de escuchar que ambos se querían unir al club

Seria de mucha ayuda – dijo Neji

Es cierto casi no tenemos jugadores pero no crean que por eso serán titulares desde el principio – comenta el castaño

¡Cállate! Tu no decide eso ni que fueras el capitán – dice retando al castaño el rubio

No lo soy pero al menos eh jugado varios partido como titular – responde algo molesto Kiba

Si pero eso no te da el derecho a decir quién es titular y quien no – responde un poco molesto el rubio

Ambos chicos comienzan a discutir el uno contra el otro hasta que ambos se dan cuenta de que todos en el lugar se les habían quedado viendo y se quedan callados

Típico ustedes solo causan problemas – dice Neji viendo ambos idiotas

¡NO ME COMPARES CON EL! – gritan ambos al unisonó

Ustedes dijeron que no tenían muchos jugadores en el equipo entonces ¿quién es el capitán o el entrenador del equipo? – pregunta saito esperando la respuesta de alguno de ellos

Actualmente no falta un capitán pero shikamaru al ser un chico muy inteligente se encarga de nuestro entrenamiento junto a gai-sensei y hasta el momento todo ha salido bien – responde la pregunta neji

Sin mencionar las jugadas y técnicas como la que hiso Lee o Neji – agrega el chico-perro

Al mencionar eso Saito y Naruto recuerdan las técnicas que utilizaron Neji y Lee durante el partido

Ahora que lo dice, Neji que fue ese movimiento que usaste hoy – pregunta muy interesa naruto

Neji el hable del – dice Hinata al imaginarse de que hablaba Naruto

Kaiten – responde la pregunta de Hinata – es una técnica que me enseño mi padre cuando era pequeño

¿Kaiten? Qué es eso – pregunta aun más integrado el rubio

Es una técnica en la cual expulso la energía que recorre mi cuerpo al girar a una gran velocidad – explica el ojiperla

No sabía que ustedes podrían hacer eso – comenta Saito

Lo crean o no – dijo orgulloso Neji – pero no es nada sencillo aprender esa clase de jugadas

Muchos de los que están en el equipo pueden hacerlas pero no se conformen con mis palabras y únanse para verlo con sus propios ojos – invita un tanto emocionado al tener la oportunidad de tener a un nuevo jugador ya que Naruto lleva en el equipo desde el año paso pero por alguna razón lo dejo cuando el torneo anterior estaba por terminar

Naruto y Saito solo se quedan viendo al chico-perro

Hinata ya se hiso tarde debemos irnos – comenta a su prima Neji

Ahh… es cierto – dijo viendo el reloj de pared del restaurante – debemos irnos – Hinata se levanta de su asiento al igual que Kiba y Neji

Bueno piensen en lo que dije y únanse será divertido – dijo Kiba

Nos vemos mañana – se despide Naruto – nos uniremos cuenta con eso

Muy bien no vemos – kiba sale del lugar junto a los hyugas

Oye saito – le llama Naruto - se que será repentino pero quieres venir a mi casa también puedes quedarte a dormir

Por mi está bien pero déjame llamarle a Colbert parar avisarle – Saito saca su celular y comienza a marcar el numero de donde trabaja su tutor - hola Colbert soy yo saito – dice por el teléfono el pelinegro

Ah Saito que tal como te fue en tu primer día – pregunta animadamente el tutor del pelinegro

Bien nada fuera de los normal, escucha un amigo me invito a quedarme esta noche en su casa no te molesta que vaya verdad – pregunto

Colbert no podía creer lo que escuchaba al pasar unos segundo reacciona – si no hay problema – responde el

Ok nos vemos mañana adiós – cuelga

Amigo eh. Jamás pensé escuchar esa palabra de nuevo viniendo de el – dice este un tanto sorprendido y feliz a la vez que cuelga el teléfono

Bueno dijo que no había problema – dice tranquilamente Saito

GENIAL – grita emocionado Naruto

Saito solo se queda viendo al rubio ya que le parecía extraño que se emocionara por algo como eso

Continuara

no si esta bien narradas las jugadas pero hice todo lo que pude seguro con el tiempo ire mejorando poco a poco


	3. Chapter 3

sin mas que decir aqui le dejo el cap 3

* * *

Capitulo 3

Anteriormente Naruto invita a Saito a quedarse en su casa, a lo cual este acepta con gusto. Ambos habían decidido entrar al equipo de Futbol en la escuela y esa idea les andaba rondando en la cabeza durante el resto del día.

Saito camina con Naruto hacia la casa del rubio, durante el camino van conversando de cómo llegar a ser titulares en el equipo de konoha

Bien ya llegamos – dice Naruto al ver su casa la cual era una casa de dos plantas no muy lujosa

Se parece un poco a mi nueva casa – Saito da un vistazo al hogar de Naruto

¿En serio? Bueno entremos – invitado el rubio mientras abría la puerta

Ambos entran al entrar se quitan lo zapatos

Ya llegue – grita avisando el rubio un anciano reconoce la voz del rubio a la misma vez que baja las escaleras del segundo piso – oh ero-sennin – dice al ver al anciano pervertido

Ahh que tal Naruto – dándose cuenta del otro chico – veo que has traído visitas

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Saito – hace un reverencia el pelinegro

Oye no tienes que ser tan formal – dice jiraiya al ver hacer eso al chico – mi nombre es Jiraiya encantado de conocer al amigo de mi sobrino – sonrío

Justo en ese momento un chico pelinegro menor que Naruto a simple vista este al llegar donde estaban los dos chicos y el anciano se lanza encima del rubio

¡Naruto! – Dice el pequeño chico encima del rubio – hola dime qué tal te fue en tu primer día – pregunta entusiasmado

Ya basta – grita naruto quitándose de encima al chico- que te pasa apenas voy llegando y comienzas a molestar

Jajajajajaja – ríe ero-sennin - no importa cuando tiempo pase ellos no cambiaran, aunque es divertido ver como pelean

¿Quién es él? – dirigiéndose a jiraiya mientras se queda viendo a los 2 chicos discutir

El es el hijo de un amigo mío y minato el padre de naruto, ambos murieron hace un tiempo así que yo decidí hacerme cargo de él y Naruto-Jiraiya al decir esas palabras pone un semblante serio en su rostro – y cómo puedes ver ambos se tratan como hermanos – sonríe al terminar de hablar

Ya veo – viendo al rubio y su hermano – ah Naruto y ese niño les pasó algo parecido a mí - Saito recuerda su vida con Colbert y cuando este le comento que sus padres estaban muertos – Naruto quien ese niño – pregunta finalmente Saito sabía que para Naruto era como su hermano pero no sabía cómo se llamaba

¿A quién le dices pequeño? – exclama Konohamaru a la vez que golpe a Saito en la entrepierna con su pie, el pelinegro al sentir el golpe solo cae de rodillas al suelo sujetándose donde lo habían golpeado

No recuerdo haber dicho la palabra pequeño- piensa adolorido el pobre chico

Qué diablos haces enano – naruto ayuda a Saito a ponerse de nuevo de pie – te encuentras bien – pregunta ayudando al pelinegro

Si estoy bien no te preocupes- ya un poco más recuperado

YA DEJEN DE DECIRME PEQUEÑO – grita molesto mientras subía la escaleras para ir a su habitación

Jejejeje lo siento – se disculpa- es el Konohamaru mi fastidioso hermanito – responde la pegunta que había hecho saito

No deberías decir eso al menos tienes hermano yo soy hijo único – dice esta ya completamente recuperado del golpe

Tener un hermano no es tan genial como piensa- dice algo nervioso mientras mueve ambas manos de un lado hacia otro

Basta de peleas, ya es un poco tarde será mejor que sirva la cena – dice el peliblanco – Konohamaru baja ya es hora de cenar - grita Jiraiya

Todos se dirigen a la cocina y se sientan en el comedor mientras comían Jiraiya les preguntaba a ambos chicos sobre cómo les había ido en la escuela después de cenar Naruto lleva a Saito su cuarto seguidos de Konohamaru al pasar el tiempo ahí Naruto decide sacar una consola del armario y empieza a jugar street fighter 3D entonces los 3 comienza a jugar

Ahhhhhhhhh – bosteza el más joven de los tres – ya me aburrí mejor me voy a dormir – sale del cuarto de Naruto

Naruto ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela – dice viendo que eran las 10:30 de la noche

Tienes razón – Naruto apaga la consola y la guarda de nuevo en su armario después de guardar el video juego Naruto saca un colchón inflable del mismo armario cuando lo infla este se dispone a dormir en el

Oye no tenias que prestarme tu cama yo puedo dormir en el colchón – comenta Saito

No te preocupes por eso, además eres mi invitado – dijo el ojiazul

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Saito se despiertan una hora antes la hora de entrada de la escuela, Saito se va a su casa y se ducha mientras Naruto hace lo mismo en su casa luego de eso ambos se reúnen cerca de la casa de Naruto y se van juntos a la escuela durante el camino conversan sobre unirse al club de futbol

Oye Saito vamos a registrarnos al club – naruto empieza a caminar más rápido para llegar donde los demás chicos miembros del club para unirse

Está bien, aun ahí tiempo – viendo el reloj que tenia integrado su celular sigue a Naruto

Ambos chicos llegan rápidamente en donde estaban Kiba y los demás del equipo

Hey chicos – les llama Kiba al verlos – bueno días

Buenos días kiba – saluda amablemente Naruto

Buenos días – es lo único que dice Saito

Y bien ¿ya decidieron si van a unirse al equipo? – pregunta el castaño

Claro – dijo Naruto mientras que Saito solo asiente con la cabeza

Entonces si se unirán – exclama Kiba alegremente – genial, entonces síganme

Ambos acompañaron a Kiba a la sala del club la cual era una pequeña bodega hecha de acero que está un poco alejada de la entra de la secundaria al llegar ahí ambos llenan un pequeña fórmula para unirse al club unas ver terminan se van directo al campo de soccer

Vaya son ustedes otras vez – Neji se encontraba en la portería y se alegra un poco al ver a los dos chicos entrar al campo

¿Si el poder de la juventud los ha traído hoy aquí no es cierto? – Lee se encontraba muy cerca de Neji ya que este estaba haciendo tiros los cuales Neji detenía

Muy bien esa es la actitud – grita desde fuera de la cancha el entrenador el cual tenía un gran parecido a Lee – muy bien hoy tenemos nuevos reclutas eh lo primero será que se presenten al resto de equipo – explica Gai y ambos chicos asienten

Mucho ya me conocen, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y tengo 16 años – se presenta muy entusiasmadamente el rubio

Mi nombre es Hiraga Saito, tengo 16 años – al contrario que Naruto el pelinegro se presenta sin interés alguno en que lo oyeran

Muy bien, basta de tanta palabrería y formen dos equipo, prepárense para entrenar – exclama el entrenador dando les indicaciones a los integrantes del equipo

Muy bien – dicen todos menos saito este solo se queda ahí parado esperando a que os demás formen los equipos

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

bueno aqui dejo el cap 4 espero y les guste

* * *

Capitulo 4

En el capitulo anterior Saito pasa la noche en casa de Naruto donde conoce a su hermano y a Jiraiya, al día siguiente se van a la escuela y se inscriben en el club de futbol donde conocen a Gai-sensei después de presentarse gai les dice que hagan 2 equipos para empezar a jugar.

Muy bien chicos formen dos equipos de 3 jugadores cada uno – viendo a los chicos ya en el campo de soccer mientras sostenía en sus manos una libreta donde estaban los nombres del club

Está bien – contesta Neji – que les parece si somos los mismos equipos de ayer

Por mi no hay problema – dice saito sin mostrarle mucha importancia

Esta vez nosotros ganaremos – grita muy emocionadamente Naruto

Entonces yo seré el portero – Chouji comienza a ver alrededor del campo aparentemente buscando a alguien – ya que al parecer Shino no puedo venir

Tienes razón – Gai comienza a buscar con la vista el chico mencionado el cual efectivamente no se encontraba en el campo- bueno al parecer Shikamaru tampoco pudo venir , bien chicos los equipos quedaran así

Equipo N° 1: Neji, Kiba y Lee

Equipo N°2: Chouji, Naruto y Saito

Muy bien, comencemos – grita Gai mientras saca un silbato de su bolsillo

Naruto por que no inician ustedes primero – ofrece el chico perro

Como quieras – le contesta el rubio – estás listo Saito - el pelinegro no dice nada solamente asiente con la cabeza

Muy bien mostrémosle el poder de la juventud – grita emocionadamente Lee con los ojos en llamas ante este acción todos se le quedan viendo al cejotas mientras una gota de subir baja por la cabeza de los demás chicos

MUY BIEN QUE COMIENZE EL PARTIDO –grita fuertemente el entrenador a la vez que hace sonar el silbato

Naruto le pasa el balón a saito el cual empieza a correr por el campo pero dos de sus oponentes intenta detenerle, Lee se barre intentado arrebatarle el balón a Saito pero este salta evadiendo la barrida pero Kiba se encontraba esperando a saito para quitarle la pelota lo cual fue en vano debido a que Saito le lanza un pase a Naruto antes de tocar el suelo, al caer no se detiene y comienza a correr de nuevo, Naruto al ver eso lanza un pase alto devolviéndole el balón a Saito logrando dejar atrás a sus adversarios consiguiendo llegar a la portería del equipo contrario quedando de frente a Neji el cual solo se prepara para recibir el disparo del pelinegro sin embargo este en lugar de tirar hacia la portería le manda un pase a Naruto ya que este en el descuido había avanzo por el campo llegan a una buena distancia de la portería, el rubio al instante en que toca el balón lo golpea lo más fuerte que puede pero el portero Neji detiene el tiro de Naruto sin hacen el mas mínimo esfuerzo

No puede ser – sorprendido el rubio al ver que su tiro había sido detenido como si nada

Que te pareció Naruto – le dice alegremente Neji

Lo detuvo tan fácilmente y ni siquiera uso esa técnica llamada Kaiten – piensa Saito viendo directamente al portero del equipo rival

Bien hecho Neji como se esperaba – Kiba se mostraba alegre al ver como su compañero demostraba sus habilidades

Si tan sorprendente como siempre – ahora es Lee quien felicita a su compañero de equipo

Fuera del campo

No superan a Kiba y los demás pero su trabajo en equipo es muy bueno – piensa gai al ver las jugada llevada a cabo por los dos chicos

En el campo

Está bien ahora basta de juegos, ahora iremos enserio así que prepárate Naruto – dice Kiba aun con su sonrisa retando al rubio

Cuando quieras – responde sonriendo al igual que su rival

Bien continuemos – dice Saito sonriendo levemente mientras se ponen en posición

Ese es el espíritu – Lee también sonríe al ver que el nuevo recluta se había entusiasmado un poco

Muy bien – decía Neji pasándole el balón a Kiba – baya al parecer Naruto va en serio no hay duda con esos dos en el equipo puede que tengamos una posibilidad en el torneo de este año

Kiba al recibir el balón comienza a avanzar por el campo mientras Naruto se acerca al castaño con la intención de arrebatarle la pelota este intenta mandarle un pase a Lee pero ve que Saito está cubriendo a su compañero sin embargo de repente Rock Lee aumenta su velocidad desmarcándose del pelinegro y dejándolo atrás aprovechando ese instante Kiba le lanza el pase a su compañero, Lee al recibir el balón comienza a correr mientras Saito empieza a seguir de cerca al cejotas este se da cuenta de que Kiba ha logrado rebasar al rubio y aprovecha para mandarle un pase el castaño al recibir el balón lo golpea con mucha fuerza hacia la portería donde el guardameta chouji se prepara para parar la pelota

Bien, Kakudai Shuhō: Right Arm (Técnica de Expansión: Brazo Derecho) – grita el gordito haciendo su técnica, en ese momento el brazo de Chouji empieza a crecer y cuando el balón llega su portería este lo detiene con su gigantesca mano sin problema alguno

Muy bien hecho – anima al gordito felizmente kiba

Increíble, sequie así chouji – el rubio me mostraba sorprendido al ver como chouji también era capaz de hacer ese tipo de técnicas

Continuemos Naruto – le dice saito

Bien, aquí chouji – pide el balón el rubio

Naruto al recibir la pelota comienza a correr al lado de Saito, Lee rápidamente cubre al compañero del rubio mientras que Kiba sigue al ojiazul para quitarle el balón, el castaño se barre pero Naruto logra reaccionar a tiempo y salta para evadir el ataque de su rival al dejar a tras a Kiba el rubio aumenta su velocidad logrando llegar rápidamente a la portería rival, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de patear el balón de repente aparece Lee barriéndose con ambos pies haciendo que el rubio pierda el equilibrio logrando hacer que este caiga mientras que la pelota salía por un lado del campo

¡Es muy veloz! – ahora era saito el que se había sorprendido al ser dejado atrás con mucha facilidad por el cejotas

Naruto se prepara para hacer el saque viendo como su compañero intentaba desmarcase de Kiba y Lee, de un momento a otro Saito aumenta su velocidad tomando por sorpresa a sus dos enemigos pudiendo dejarlos atrás por unos segundo lo cuales aprovecho Naruto para darle la pelota, el pelinegro al recibir el balón lo golpea con mucha fuerza haciendo que se dirija hacia la portería en donde se encontraba Neji el cual esperaba el disparo pero el tiro de Saito no era tan normal como parecía ya que una pequeña ráfaga de viento impulsaba la pelota, el portero rival extiende sus brazos para bloquear el disparo cuando este ya tenía el balón en sus manos comienza a retroceder poco a poco a lo cual Neji abraza la pelota logrando detenerla

Muy bien ya me divertí – dice el portero pasándole el esférico a su compañero lee – acabemos con esto de una vez – les grita a sus compañeros de equipo

Entendido – lee se mostraba muy entusiasmado al escuchar la palabras de su amigo

El cejotas comienza correr a gran velocidad llegando rápidamente al cetro del campo, KONOHA SEMPU exclama Lee al golpear el balón el cual sale disparado a una gran velocidad seguido de un pequeño torbellino de hoja tras el pasando de largo a Naruto y Saito llegando así a su destino la portería donde estaba parado Chouji ya preparado para bloquear el tiro

Kakudai Shuhō: Giant Fist (Tecnica de Expansion: Puño Gigante) igual que antes el brazo de Chouji comienza a crecer pero en lugar de intentar atrapar el balón el gordito lo golpea sin embargo Chouji empieza a retroceder mientras intenta detener el tiro de Lee pero este no pierde fuerza y termina por derribarlo logrando entrar a la portería marcando así un gol para el equipo rival

Lo siento chicos – se disculpa el gordito mientras se levanta sujetándose el brazo con el que intento detener la pelota

No te preocupes – sonríe el rubio – ¿te encuentras bien?

Si estoy bien – le contesta Chouji con una sonrisa

TSK – Saito se mostraba algo molesto – al fin se lo tomaron enserio – piensa el pelinegro

MUY BIEN EL MARCADOR ES – grita fuertemente el entrenador gai

Equipo Kiba – 01

Equipo Naruto- 00

Vamos – dice Naruto reiniciando el juego pasándole el balón a su compañero Saito

Si – al recibir el esférico empieza a avanzar por el campo de juego al pasar de medio campo el pelinegro ve a Naruto desmarcado y le lanza un pase el cual es interceptado por Kiba el rubio comienza a seguirlo pero el castaño da una pase hacia atrás donde se encontraba Lee mientras este al recibir la pelota se prepara para tirar estando muy cerca de su propia portería

KONOHA SEMPU exclama nuevamente Lee el nombre de su técnica, justo cuando esta a centímetros de golpear el balón Saito aparece frente a él también logrando golpear la pelota enfrentándose en un duelo de fuerza

Eso fue increíble – sonríe Lee muy seguro de sí mismo – pero no perderé – comienza a tomar la delantera en su duelo

Jejeje – se ríe en voz baja Saito

En ese momento en la pierna de Saito comienza a reunirse el viento dando forma a un pequeñísimo tornado que rodea el pie del pelinegro el cual usa para impulsar su pierna logrando superar la fuerza física de Lee haciendo que el balón tomara el curso hacia la portería donde se encontraba Neji pero este no se mueve y el balón pasa al lado derecho de su rostro así anotando un gol para el equipo de Naruto

EL MARCADOR SE EMPATA- grita de nuevo el entrador

Equipo Kiba – 01

Equipo Naruto- 01

Pero como – dice sorprendido el cejotas

No me subestimes – Saito en esta ocasión esta sonriendo al demostrar parte de sus habilidades

Genial – Naruto se había entusiasmado mucho mas al ver cómo podían competir contra los titulares del equipo actual- eso fue sorprendente Saito – Exclama el rubio sorprendido pero a la vez feliz

Muy bien Lee - le llama Neji el cual ahora mostraba una mirada seria – ya basta de juegos

Quién diría que esos dos harían que Neji se pusiera serio – ahora era Kiba quien hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Naruto y Saito

Como digas – dice Lee mostrando una mirada serie al misma vez que sonreía

Kiba es el que reinicia el partido esta vez pasándole el esférico a Lee, el cejotas al tener el balón en posesión no duda ni un segundo para atacar

KONOHA DAI SEMPU – el balón sale a una gran velocidad con un torbellino pero este era diferente a la vez anterior ya que era el doble o triple de grande que el torbellino anterior, debido a la velocidad del disparo Saito y Naruto no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para siquiera intentar detener el tiro solo se quedan viendo como este se dirigía hacia su portería

No me quedare atrás – dice seriamente Chouji

Kakudai Shuhō: Both Arms (Tecnica de Expansion: Ambos Brazos) ahora los dos brazos del gordito comienzan a crecer, cuando el balón al fin llega a la portería Chouji intenta detener la pelota sujetándola con ambas manos

Chouji intenta detener el tiro de lee con ambos brazos pero al final resulta inútil y es derribado por la fuerza del tiro pero Naruto y Saito rápidamente llegar a su propia portería y ambos patean el balón para intentan detenerlo pero al igual que con Chouji resulta inútil y el balón termina por entrar a la portería derribando a los 3 chicos

Piip – suena el silbato anunciando el final del partido

Muy bien fin del partido y el marcador es - anuncia Gai

EQUIPO Kiba -02

EQUIPO Naruto -01

EL GANADOR ES EL EQUIPO DE KIBA – grita animadamente y satisfecho del resultado del partido que acababa de presenciar

Continuara

* * *

aqui un partido creo que me quedo bien XDDD


End file.
